Not Like The Movies
by Kote Cullen Swan
Summary: La pasión de un beso los unió y en sus corazones chispas saltaron. Mientras las almas se unían nuevamente y los corazones se reconocían después de tanto tiempo, los cuerpos se unieron en aquel beso y todo encajo de nuevo.


_**Not Like The Movies **_

**Disclaimer: Los personajes no me perteneces, son obra de Sthepenie Meyer. La Trama es de mi autoría.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

— _Thinking of you...- Susurró nuevamente la letra de la canción mientras se dejaba hundir en la melodía._

—_What you would do if…_

_Sus pensamientos variaban en una compleja maraña. Había salido de la casa hace unas horas ya, con el propósito de despejarse de todo el estrés en el que se encontraba. Supuso que el aire fresco la ayudaría un poco, pero hasta ahora no había funcionado._

_Con calma caminaba por las desiertas calles de Seattle. Eran pasadas las 6 de la tarde y el aire frío de otoño le revolvía los cabellos._

_Necesitaba inspiració …_

_Mucha inspiración…_

_La cabeza comenzaba a dolerle de tantas ideas y su estómago empezaba a rugir de hambre. No había comido nada desde las 11 de la mañana de aquel día debido a la incertidumbre artística en que se encontraba su mente. _

_Papeles, blocks de dibujo, pinceles, café y su computadora eran el bonito adorno que había dejado en su departamento aquella tarde. Había intentado crear algo durante todo el día…._

_¡Y nada!_

_Su cabeza y sus manos parecían no estar acordes ese día y no había podido crear absolutamente nada._

_Era tan malditamente frustrante…._

_Pero lo peor de todo no era eso. Aún quedaba algo que la atormentaba…_

_Aquel trabajo… Era para mañana._

_¿Acaso su profesor estaba loco? Había tenido la brillante idea de darle un trabajo de un día para otro y ella no había avanzado absolutamente nada._

_A veces sinceramente odiaba su carrera._

_El Diseño Gráfico era su pasión. Amaba dibujar y sobretodo crear, y aunque le había costado un poco darse cuenta cual era su verdadera vocación, cuando la hubo encontrado supo que era el lugar perfecto para alguien como ella._

_Había tenido trabajos difíciles, complicados, incluso algunos la dejaban sin dormir decentemente por días, pero ella amaba eso. Sacrificarse por algo que amas era su frase para aquellos días._

_Pero ahora tenía el dilema de no poder hacer aquel afiche que representara a 'dos amantes' ¿Cómo iba a crear ella algo que no conocía? La imaginación definitivamente la había abandonado._

_Nunca había tenido problemas con crear un afiche o campaña. Había hechos desde promociones para la venta de cremas, hasta un cartel para la promoción de un baile de San Valentín. El amor no era un tema tabú en cuanto a su trabajo, pero esta vez parecía todo diferente._

_Ya tenía 23 años, no era vieja ni nada por el estilo, pero a veces al caminar por un parque y ver aquellas parejas besándose crecía en ella un extraño deseo de anhelo, de compartir su vida y sus logros con alguien más. Pronto se acercaba su cumpleaños y eso había provocado que el tema rondara por su cabeza más que de costumbre._

_¿El resultado?: Ahora no podía crear nada, y sólo le quedaban horas para entregar el trabajo. Su profesor era muy bueno, pero definitivamente no le daría mayor plazo para entregarlo._

_Había salido a caminar tratando de encontrar nuevas ideas o algo con lo que inspirarse y poder terminar pronto. Trató de todo para que la inspiración viniera: Cantar canciones de amor, mirar parejas besándose y caminar de la mano en un parque cercano, incluso había visto como un niño pequeño le daba una flor amarilla a la niña a su lado para luego robarle un beso en la mejilla y salir corriendo ¿Qué más tenía que hacer?_

_Parecía que nada lograba iluminar su cabeza y definitivamente estaba comenzando a perder la paciencia. Poco a poco la intención de no presentarse a clases mañana se convertía en una gran alternativa, después de todo, no es como si tuviera algo decente hecho ¿De qué servía ir? Sólo la haría humillarse un poco más._

_Trató de concentrarse en la canción que en ese momento sonaba pero su mente se negó a dejar de pensar en algo más allá del trabajo que debía entregar. Miró a la acera frustrada tratando de fijarse en algo que la inspirara; a ese grado había llegado, esperando encontrar inspiración en la acera por la que caminaba. _

_¿Por qué nada se le ocurría? ¿Tan difícil era tener una buena idea? Presa de la furia pateó una piedra cercana con toda la fuerza que pudo y sintió como la mandó a volar lejos._

— _¡Ouch!_

_Dirigió su vista al frente para ver como una silueta negra, escondida por la sombra de un árbol, saltaba en un pie dando exclamaciones de dolor. Al parecer, su furia había alcanzado accidentalmente a alguien más y sintió como el sonrojo acudía a sus mejillas debido a lo estúpida de la situación. Siempre tenía tanta mala suerte…_

—_Hey, lo siento, enserio, yo sólo aventé la piedra, no vi que venía alguien más— Se había sacado los audífonos mientras caminaba torpemente hacia la persona a la que había golpeado. Cuando llegó a su lado pudo distinguir que era un hombre, alto y de mediana contextura. Alzó la vista para hablar con él, cuando sintió como si viera el sol por primera vez._

_Nariz perfilada, pómulos fuertes, mandíbula estrecha, cejas pobladas, una desordenada cabellera cobriza y unos labios rosados y perfectos._

_Miró sus ojos y sintió como el mundo dejaba de girar. De pronto todo parecía tener un sentido único, el cielo parecía más azul y el sol más brillante que otras veces._

_Un hilo invisible parecía unir sus miradas y un extraño golpeteo se produjo en su corazón. Un, dos, tres; como un tambor, suave, rítmico, siempre continuo. _

_Bella subió la mano derecha a su pecho con la vaga esperanza de hacer que aquel ritmo se detuviera y volviera al golpeteo bajo y desigual de todos los días._

_Observó como aquel extraño parecía tener el mismo pensamiento porque alzó su mano y la apretó en el lado izquierdo de su pecho, justo donde debía encontrarse su corazón._

_Volvió a mirar sus ojos, aquellos orbes verdes que parecían estar llenos de secretos, secretos que ella quería descubrir._

_Un sonrojo acudió a las mejillas de Bella al ver que seguían mirándose a los ojos ¿Cuánto llevaban ya? ¿Unos 10 minutos? Al ver el sonrojo de Bella los ojos del extraño brillaron más de lo que ya lo hacían; un brillo extraño, perturbador, un brillo que parecía venir del alma. Una sonrisa se extendió por sus labios y Bella miró como el lado derecho de su boca subía más que el izquierdo._

_Maldita sea, el condenado tenía sonrisa torcida._

_Un suspiro bajo salió de los labios de la chica al ver su sonrisa. Cuando se dio cuenta, sus mejillas alcanzaron un nuevo nivel de rojo, si seguía así próximamente tendría el record Guinness a la mejor cara de farolito de navidad._

"_¡Bien Bella, algo más a tu lista de vergüenzas!" pensó._

_El extraño río de forma estruendosa. Para Bella su risa era como campanas, suave, fresca, incluso contagiosa…_

—_Lo siento, tu cara era muy… peculiar._

"_¿Peculiar? ¿Qué se creía el muy…?"_

_Bella estaba a punto de dejarle los dedos marcados en la mejilla cuando sintió su risa nuevamente y podría jurar que en ese momento sus ojos brillaban y un hilo de baba corría por la comisura de su boca._

_Sacudió la cabeza y trató de concentrarse en el lugar en el que se encontraba. Es más…¿Cuál era su nombre? ¿Comenzaba con B o no? ¿Bernarda tal vez…?_

—_Soy Edward Cullen, por cierto_

_La voz del chico era suave, con un toque varonil y un extraño timbre que te hacía querer acercarte a él mientras te hablaba al oído. Pero lo que cautivo a la chica de ojos chocolate, fue su increíble y excitante acento británico._

"_¡Tranquilízate Bella! Bella… ese era su nombre" pensó entusiasmada._

_Haciendo gala de su renovada memoria, tomó aire y pronunció lentamente:_

—_Bella, Bella Swan… por cierto_

—_Mucho gusto señorita Swan__— Edward hizo una extraña reverencia dejando un suave besa en la mano de la muchacha._

_Ese día hablaron de todo y de nada. Al parecer ambos habían decidido salir de sus casas para dar un paseo aquella tarde. Él le conto que venía de Londres y que hace 2 meses él y su familia habían decidido mudarse a Seattle debido al trabajo, además era músico y llevaba junto a él una guitarra de un negro brilloso que en sus propias palabras, era su mejor amiga._

_Algo se removió en el corazón de Bella mientras miraba sus ojos aquella tarde. Sentados en aquel banco las sensaciones que los invadían eran extrañas, nuevas y placenteras. Ninguno de los dos sabía que sucedía, se conocían hace tan sólo minutos, tal vez unas pocas horas, pero sus corazones gritaban por el otro._

_¿Sería acaso esto el llamado amor a primera vista?_

_Ninguno lo sabía del todo. Sólo podían mirarse a los ojos con una profundidad inmensa mientras el silencio embargaba la burbuja en la que se encontraban. _

_De pronto, algo en los ojos del muchacho brilló. Con cuidado subió la mano derecha y posó sus dedos en la suave y ahora sonrojada mejilla de la joven castaña. Sus dedos tocaron delicadamente la piel cremosa y sintió como la yema de estos picaba por el contacto. Nunca había sentido algo así con nadie, menos con un contacto tan pequeño y poco significativo para algunos. Pero para él, para él era la gloria, era estar tocando el cielo con la punta de los dedos y sentir que sus pies seguían en la tierra impidiendo que él y el ángel a su lado se pudieran alejar._

_Con suavidad el muchacho de cobrizos cabellos fue acercándose lentamente a la muchacha. El corazón de Bella latía como un colibrí y la anticipación hizo que su respiración se volviera errática._

_¿Qué iba a hacer? ¿La besaría? Miles de preguntas atacaban su mente. Si mal no lo presagiaba en unos cuantos segundos estaría besándose con un tipo que apenas conocía, y aquel era el momento para detener todo. _

_Pero no podía. Su mente trataba de decirle que se alejara, que era peligroso, extraño, algo que no debía ser; pero su corazón latía cada vez más fuerte y su alma gritaba 'Bésalo, bésalo'._

_Al final sus labios se juntaron. Un roce suave, inocente, nada ostentoso o pasional. No, aquel era un contacto puro, el reconocimiento de dos almas perdidas por años que volvían a encontrarse y unirse en aquel beso._

_Una amable anciana que pasaba por el lugar miró como aquellos jóvenes se besaban tan delicadamente y dio un suspiro de nostalgia. El joven tomaba suavemente la cara de la chica mientras sus labios se movían al compás y ambos cerraban los ojos sumergidos en su propia burbuja de sueños y fantasías._

_La anciana volvió a suspirar mientras recordaba los tiempos de antaño junto al amor de su vida. Mientras seguía mirando la escena de aquellos dos amantes pareció recordar el propósito de su paseo y siguió caminando con pasos lentos hacia la morada de su amado; en sus manos yacían una docena de flores moradas, las favoritas de 'su viejo', cuanto de menos lo echaba, su corazón aún dolía por la pérdida, pero sabía que en algún minuto volverían a reencontrarse._

_Y mientras la amable anciana se alejaba a paso lento camino al cementerio, los jóvenes separaban sus labios lentamente mientras abrían los ojos y miraban en las pupilas del otro. Chocolate y Esmeralda; dos colores distintos pero que en ese momento se parecían más que nunca brillando con una luz desconocida sólo conocida por aquellos que vivían el amor plena y puramente._

_Edward volvió a acariciar las mejillas de Bella mientras contemplaba maravillado sus ojos perdido en el mar de sensaciones que vivió en aquel beso. Bella por su parte inclinó su cabeza hacia la palma de Edward en busca del calor que esta le daba; deseó fervientemente acercarse y abrazarlo, pero temía a su reacción. Es verdad que se habían besado, pero ¿Qué eran ahora? ¿Desconocidos que se besaban?_

_La muchacha miró en los ojos de él en busca de alguna de las respuestas que la estaban asaltando fuertemente. Sintió como su corazón volvía a latir rápido y las mejillas se le coloreaban suavemente. Con cuidado subió la mano derecha y tocó la pálida mejilla de Edward, con temor al inminente rechazo de él. Pero al contrario de lo que pensaba, Edward inclinó la cabeza suavemente dejándose recargar en la mano de la chica y luego giro la cara para dejar un beso suave en la palma de esta. Aquel beso mandó una descarga eléctrica desde su mano hasta el resto de su cuerpo. Bella lo miró y sintió como su alma se aferraba a la de él en aquella mirada. Sí, era un pensamiento totalmente cursi pero inevitable, lo conocía hace unas horas pero parecía que llevara décadas enamorada de él._

—_¿Sabes? Algunas religiones creen en la reencarnación de las almas y muchas personas creen en las almas gemelas. Yo era un escéptico, hasta hace un rato. — pronunció el muchacho._

—_Bella, te parecerá extraño, pero siento como si te conociera de toda mi vida. Hay una conexión real entre tú y yo, y creo no ser el único en darse cuenta de ello. Sé que es apresurado y tal vez me tomes como un desquiciado pero… yo… yo quería… tú sabes… ¡Rayos! Esto es complicado— El muchacho se tomó los cabellos con fuerza preso de la frustración de no poder dejar salir aquello que tanto anhelaba comunicarle a la bella muchacha que tenía delante._

—_Edward, sólo déjalo salir— Bella tomó fuertemente las manos del chico y le sonrió pacíficamente instándole a seguir. La verdad es que ella se encontraba muy nerviosa por lo que Edward pudiera decirle, no sabía de qué se trataba y su insegura mente pensaba que no sería nada lindo._

_Que equivocada que estaba…_

—_Está bien— Edward suspiró profundamente para luego mirar a la chica a los ojos y dejar salir lo que su corazón gritaba. —Bella, te amo. No sé cómo, ni porqué, ni cuándo, sólo sé que en el escaso tiempo en que te conozco siento que mi alma anhela la tuya. No me conoces, es verdad, y yo tampoco a ti, pero mi corazón conoce el tuyo y sé que tu corazón conoce el mío, así qu … quiero pedirte una oportunidad para conocerte, para amarnos de todas las formas posibles y socialmente correctas, aunque yo sé que ya te amo. Bella, ¿Quieres ser mi novia?_

_El corazón de la muchacha de cabellera castaña se detuvo durante un segundo para luego reanudar su carrera al doble del ritmo normal. Miró a los ojos de su príncipe de cabellera cobriza y supo que todas sus palabras eran ciertas. Es verdad, no se conocían más que lo poco que habían hablado ese día, pero en el fondo de su corazón, ella sabía que lo conocía desde mucho antes de nacer, en un pasado lejano que su mente no recordaba, pero su alma y su corazón si lo hacían; y eran ellos, en este momento, los que le decían que diera la única respuesta posible…_

—_Si Edward, si quiero ser tu novia. Quiero que vivamos un amor puro y hermoso; quiero que nos unamos en cuerpo y alma; quiero ser aquella persona que esté ahí para ti y tú para mí en cualquier situación; quiero vivir mi vida contigo. Hagamos de esto una aventura juntos amor, hagamos que sea como las películas, con un hermoso final feliz._

_Esmeralda y chocolate se acercaron. La pasión de un beso los unió y en sus corazones chispas saltaron. Mientras las almas se unían nuevamente y los corazones se reconocían después de tanto tiempo, los cuerpos se unieron en aquel beso y todo encajo de nuevo._

_Y colorín colorado, este cuento se ha acabado._

…

—¿Te gustó el cuento pequeña? —Acaricié con suavidad los cabellos de Nessie, mi pequeña hija de 5 años.

—Si mami, es muy bonito ¿La prindcesa Bella y el príndcipe Edward fedon novios vedad?

—Se dice fueron cariño, y sí, lo fueron y vivieron felices por siempre— Mi pequeña niña aún tenía problemas del habla pero no me preocupaba, sabía que aún era pequeña y yo quería disfrutar su niñez lo más que pudiéramos.

—¿Mami? Teno sueño ¿Pedo dormir ya?

—Claro que sí cariño, buenas noches y dulces sueños mi pequeña bebé— Me incliné suavemente sobre la cama de Reneesme mientras dejaba un suave beso en su frente y la arropaba cálidamente con las sábanas de princesas.

—Benas noches mami—murmuró mientras sus ojos marrones, idénticos a los míos, se cerraban suavemente.

—Buenas noches bebé.

Me quedé mirando la silueta dormida de mi hija y pensando en el cuento que recién le había contado.

—¿Al parecer la princesa Bella y el príncipe Edward tuvieron un lindo final no? —Una voz con un ya suave y desgastado acento británico pronunció junto a mi oído, mientras dos brazos fuertes me abrazaban por la cintura. Con cuidado me di la vuelta para mirar aquellos ojos que siempre me cautivarían.

—Ajá. Fueron, son y serán muy felices— No me resistí a tomar su cara en mis manos y dejar un suave beso en aquellos labios que me llevaban a la perdición.

—Tal y como en las películas—Pronunció, mientras sus ojos brillaban de aquel amor que, a pesar de los años, seguía igual o aún más grande.

—No cariño— negué suavemente.

—_No es como en las películas, es mucho mejor…_

**FIN**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Hola  
>Primero que nada, muchas gracias por leer hasta aquí. Como algunas personas de mi diario vivir podrán darse cuenta, este fic no es algo común que escriba, en realidad, es mi primer final feliz xD Pero la idea y todo se debe a una persona.<p>

Esto está absoluta y totalmente dedicado a **Kaprii Mellark. **Denisse para algunos, Deni para otros, la Pulga para mí. Lo prometido es deuda Pulga

Ella fue la que me indujo a escribir esto, además que es la que me ha llevado por el camino de Katy Perry y la hermosa canción, Not Like The Movies (por cierto gente, escúchenla, es hermosa *-*) que inspiró este fic.

Espero la historia les haya gustado. Siento si hubo alguna falta, pero escribí esto sola, sin ayuda ni vistazos de nadie, así que perdón si hay algún error.

Si te gustó, si no te gustó, si quieres dejar una sugerencia, crítica o sólo un comentario de apoyo, todo es bienvenido. Así que… las invito cordialmente a dejarme un review xD

Y Deni… espero que te guste, está hecho con todo mi corazón

Gracias por leer.

**Cote.-**


End file.
